Mind Shuffle II
by Cao
Summary: Sequel to Mind Shuffle. Yami and Malik Have changed bodies again, but they're still not in their own. Who else has been dragged into the chaos? Come read and find out!
1. Shuffled

Dias: Hello again! I've decided to type and post, it seems so much easier. So, with no more personal notes to add, the disclaimer, then the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I-do-not-own. Don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something cold was placed on Yami's forehead. And was left there. Yami grumbled in annoyance and opened his eyes. In his blurred vision he saw someone, or something, holding an icepack to his head.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura are you alright?" the thing whispered. Yami grumbled again before trying to speak.  
  
"'M no baku," he tried to say. What he had been trying to say was "I'm not Bakura".  
  
"Hey minna, Bakura's awake!" the thing spoke again. More blurred things filled Yami's view. Clearing his senses, he noticed Yuugi, Ryou, Jou, Honda and Anzu standing over him.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me Bakura? I'm not Bakura," Yami stated, easily understood this time.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know that voice. Yami?" Yuugi suggested. Yami grumbled yet again and replied.  
  
"No, I'm the Easter bunny. Who else would I be?"  
  
"I take it this means Bakura's not in his body, but in someone else's. And that means someone else is in Yami's body," Jou pointed out.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," Honda sneered. Jou sent him a glare and disappeared from Yami's view.  
  
"Hey guys, everyone else is waking up as well! Let's find out who's who."  
  
Yami turned his head and found himself in the den where they had been before. He was lying on one couch, with Seto on the other. Malik and Yami's own body were on the ground. He watched as one by one each pair of eyes snapped open, each with a confused look. The first voice heard came from Yami's body.  
  
"Damn. Why the hell do I feel so confined?" came Seto's voice. "What the...where the hell am I?" He tried to sit up and fell right back down. Not one to give up, he heaved himself up again, and stayed up. He looked around and spotted his own body lying on the couch. It also sat up and looked around. With a surprised look, his eyes fell on the other body on the ground.  
  
"Huh? Am I dead?" It was Malik's voice. Seto glared at him.  
  
"How on earth did you steal my body?! Thief! Give it back!" Seto screamed, lunging forward at his own body.  
  
"Ah! This isn't you're body Yami! Besides, you stole mine when this whole thing started!" Malik screamed. Seto stopped and reality hit him. He fell backwards as the reality hammer evaporated into the air. His fall was cushioned as he landed on Malik's body. Eyes snapped open and with a tremendous push, he tipped Seto off of him. Yami snickered.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Bakura."  
  
"Urusai. Baka." Bakura rolled over and went back to sleep. It was his turn to be hit by reality. He shot up out of the blanket that had been placed over him and glanced in Yami's direction. Yami found it hard not to laugh as Bakura tried to give him an icy glare, but quitted and resorted to rubbing the new bump on his head.  
  
"I want my mommy," he whined, hugging the blanket close. To add to the scene, he popped his thumb into his mouth and put on a pouting face. There was a few seconds of silence. As if planned, everyone in the room started laughing, everyone except Bakura.  
  
"Urusai, urusai URUSAI!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Ok, so now we know who is which body. But how are we going to get back to normal?" Malik asked. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to do. Bakura wasn't even thinking about it. He was thinking, not about a solution, but about a voice at the back of his mind.  
  
//So, Yami. You finished the last dare, now I think it's time for another one.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dias: So, how many people are confused?  
  
Dark Dias: * raises hand * I am.  
  
Dias: Well, Yami's in Bakura's body, Bakura's in Malik's body, Malik's in Seto's body and Seto's in Yami's body. Have it figured out now?  
  
Dark Dias: Kinda...  
  
Dias: Good enough. Please R&R! I need reviews! 


	2. Cursed

Dias: Hey everybody! I'm back! And I have plenty of energy!  
  
Dark Dias: Sure, plenty of energy, but no brains. How does that work? I mean, you forgot to set your alarm last night, meaning you didn't get out of bed until 8:20.  
  
Dias:...I do to have brains!  
  
Dark Dias: Then type the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Well, what do you think? Yes, or no?//  
  
Bakura, finally figured out what was going on and replied.  
  
/I guess so. What is it this time?/  
  
//Since I know you're not in your own body, this could be funny. I want you to spend a whole hour butt-naked. You can pick the time.// Marik smirked mentally.  
  
/And what happens if I don't do it?/ Bakura questioned.  
  
//Then you have to do whatever I say for a week.//  
  
/Fine, I'll do the dare then./ Another mentally smirk from Marik.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go change out of these ridiculous clothes," Seto said. Yami pouted.  
  
"You better keep them. That's my favorite outfit," he called after Seto, who completed ignored him.  
  
"Jackass," he muttered under his breath. Jou shook his head.  
  
"I'm confused. Why on earth has Yami suddenly changed his taste in clothes and since when does Bakura care about Yami's clothes? This is all too much for me," he said, collapsing to the couch beside Yami.  
  
"Don't worry Jou. It's me, Yami. That's why I care about the clothes. And apparently Seto doesn't like tight clothing," Yami snickered. "For further reference, just look at each person's eyes. Even though I'm in Bakura's body, I still have my eyes."  
  
Jou took a moment and glanced at the eyes of the switched. "I see it now. Seto's body has Malik's eyes, so Malik's mind is in Seto's body, right? And Malik's body has Bakura's eyes, so that's where Bakura is," he concluded.  
  
"Are you sure Bakura's there? I mean, he tends to wander off to various places," Ryou joked.  
  
"Hey Ryou, I wouldn't make fun of where a yami's mind is if I were you. I hit my head last time. (A/N: see Mind Shuffle chapter one) It hurt like hell," Jou cautioned, but it was too late, again.  
  
Malik's body had flown from the ground and launched himself at Ryou, who was sitting beside Seto's body, or Malik, on the couch. The force that Bakura had made as he leapt upon Ryou made the couch tip, sending Ryou, Bakura and Malik into a heap on the ground.  
  
After hearing a loud noise from the room where everyone else was, Seto ran down the hallway to see what had happened. He walked in to see three bodies tangled on the ground, his included. What he didn't really expect to see was his and Malik's lips together. Apparently, neither Bakura or Malik had expected that either.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!? I've already been kissed by my own body once, I didn't that to happen again!" Malik screamed. Everyone stared at him. After untangling himself from the mess Ryou looked questioningly at Malik.  
  
"What do you mean you've already been kissed by yourself?" he asked. A sigh came from the other couch.  
  
"Trust me Ryou, you don't want to know," Yami said. Ryou looked at Yami, then back at Malik, who blushed and turned away.  
  
"Fine, if neither of you will tell me, I'll get Marik to," Ryou pouted. He looked around the room, but Marik wasn't there.  
  
"Does anyone know where Marik is?"  
  
//Don't tell anyone Yami, but I'm making 'lunch'. I'll let you in on my prank. I wouldn't eat any of it, it's all cursed. If you eat it...,well, I'm not sure what will happen.// Marik cackled.  
  
/I won't tell. I'll claim I'm not hungry, good enough for you?/  
  
//Yup. I'll be right there.//  
  
True to his word, a few minutes later Marik walked into the room with a platter full of food, none of which looked cursed. Marik had a bun stuck in his mouth, Bakura supposed that one wasn't cursed.  
  
As he entered the room, everyone looked at him.  
  
"What? I was hungry and decided to make some lunch. I made extra, help yourself," he replied to their looks. Since nobody had eaten for a while, the platter was soon empty. Marik smirked behind his bun.  
  
//Now to watch the fun// he said mentally as the food rapidly disappeared into everyone's mouths.  
  
With a sudden chorus of popping noises, the room was full of very fuzzy, very cross kuriboh's.  
  
"What the hell happened! Why am I a kuriboh?!" Yami's voice came from one of the kuriboh's on the upright couch. "Marik!! What the hell did you do to this food?!"  
  
"I think you look cute as a kuriboh, Yami. It hides that crazy hair of yours," Anzu's mocking voice came from the floor.  
  
"Hey everybody! Anzu didn't say something about friendship for once! Hurray!!" Jou shouted. "And Anzu, I wouldn't talk if I was you, being a kuriboh hides that hideous face of * yours*."  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
"Just one question," Marik stated. "How come Yami's voice came from over there when I know that he's in Malik's body over here?"  
  
"Marik, Yami's not in Malik's body, I am. You know, me, Bakura?" Bakura said. Marik was dazed.  
  
"I don't get it. How on earth did you switch bodies again?" he asked. The switched sighed.  
  
"Don't, please don't ask that. It * was * your fault after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dias: Wheeeeeee!!!!!!!! I'm so wired! I think I need mental help. This took forever to write, thanks to the stupid 'c' key on my keyboard. It doesn't work properly.  
  
Dark Dias: That's because you broke it.  
  
Dias: Why do you have to be so negative all the time? Would it kill you to be nice for once?  
  
Dark Dias: Yes.  
  
Dias: You suck. Now please review! I need comments on what to put in the story. Help me! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I've hit a writer's block. A very BIG writer's block. Ja! 


End file.
